je vie pour qu'il vive
by je suis une ombre
Summary: harry potter/ OC, one shot. elle est seule contre tous, elle l'aime, il ne la voit pas , elle veut en finir. attention: tentative de suicide.


• _Je vie pour qu'il vive•_

 _Je suis là à le regarder à le désirer à espérer._

 _En vain, pour lui je suis invisible, je ne suis qu'un être parmi tant d'autre._

 _Alors pour me faire remarquer j'ai fait en sorte de le haïr et de lui monter. Maintenant tout le monde me vois comme sa rival et son ennemie._

 _Les seuls moments où il me remarque c'est quand nous nous disputons._

 _Dans ces moment-là je suis heureuse, dans ces moment-là il ne pense qu'a moi._

 _Et puis la guerre est arrivée, tout le monde à placer ses espoir en lui, mais personne n'à remarquer sa souffrance, même ces soit disant meilleurs amis._

 _Mais moi je le vois il est malheureux, il ressemble de plus en plus à un zombie. Les seuls moments où je vois c'est yeux briller c'est lors de nos dispute. Je suis la seule qui est restée la même avec lui. Et il là vus._

 _Donc maintenant il me regarde, il me surveille, il me cherche. A cette penser mon cœur se gonfle._

 _Il ne traine plus avec ces amis, et il attend mes venus, il vit pour me voir et je ferais tous pour lui !_

 _Je l'aime !_

 _Il a gagné, il est acclamé, il est aimé, il m'a oublié._

 _Nous somme en dernière année à Poudlard, je… depuis la bataille final je ne suis pas allé l'embêter. Il ne la pas remarquer, il reparle a ces amis et il ne fait plus attention à la Serpentard que je suis._

 _Je souffre, je m'isole, je souffre._

 _Je suis en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Je suis seul mes amis son mort ou en prison, il était du mauvais coter à cause de leur parents ils se sont retrouvé à servir le mage noir._

 _Moi j'étais neutre ce n'est pas mieux les neutre on était considéré comme des lâche et les vainqueurs se donne à cœur joie de leur rappeler._

 _Je suis seule, maintenant je suis celle qui ce fait harceler, cela m'indiffère, ceux qui me fait souffrir au plus haut point c'est son indifférence a lui, rien ne peut être pire pour moi alors. L'époque où nous nous insultions me manque._

 _Je regarde le sol puis le ciel, si je saute je pourrais rejoindre le ciel ? Je me rapproche du bord, je souffre, j'ai peur, j'ai mal, je me rapproche encore… je suis au bord._

 _Je repense à toute ces année, je souris, je l'aime, je saute._

 _La chute est lente, je ne vois pas ma vie défiler, j'ai déjà fait mon deuil._

 _J'entends les cris d'en bas, même si je suis dos au sol je sens qu'il se rapproche, puis un sort est lancer « Wingardium Leviosa »._

 _Je la reconnais ces sa voix, mon corps ralentis pourquoi ?des larmes coule pourquoi ?_

 _J'atterris dans ces bras, je le regarde ces yeux verts c'est la première fois que je les vois de si près. Mes yeux se ferme et le néant apparus._

 _Suis-je morte ? Je n'entends rien, je ne vois rien._

 _Puis mes paupières s'ouvrent, tout est blanc je suis aveuglé. Le paradis ? Impossible ma destination est l'enfer._

 _Une voix se fait entendre elle parait si loin elle prononce mon nom « Ro… Rosen »_

 _Elle m'appel._

 _Mes yeux s'ouvrent complétements et il est la pencher au-dessus de moi, des cernes sont sous ces beau yeux vert, il a le teint terne il est comme avant la grande bataille._

 _Il me cri dessus je ne comprends rien !il se met à pleurer pourquoi ?_

 _Il dit qu'il a eu peur et quand il m'a vus tomber il a réagis au quart de tour et que si il n'avait pas était là je serais morte._

 _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il est la pourquoi il pleure pour moi. Il m'a ignoré, il me déteste alors pourquoi ?_

 _« Je T'aime »_

 _Il quoi ! IL QUOI ! C'est impossible, je ne le crois pas._

 _Mes larmes coulent, je lui hurle qu'il n'est qu'un menteur, qu'il est impossible qu'il aime quelqu'un comme moi._

 _Il m'explique que je suis sa raison de vivre, que je suis celle qui l'a fait tenir et qu'après la guerre il ne s'avait pas comment m'aborder._

 _Je suis sans voix, il y a juste mes larmes qui tombent silencieusement le long de mes joues, il me prend dans ces bras et je re-pleure de plus belle._

 _Je dois rêver, c'est un beau rêve._

 _Il rigole il me dit que non et je me pince, ça fait mal !_

 _Il rigole de plus belle et je ris à mon tour._

 _IL_ _m'aime_ _ & je __l'aime_ _._

 _FIN_


End file.
